Elizabeth and Jason Quartermaine get married in Vegas
by notenoughlove
Summary: Elizabeth meets her best friend's brother at his party for being in the Navy. When they first meet it is like they have known each other forever. Jason decides to go back to school and retire from the Navy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical fall day in the town of Port Charles, New York. The leaves were turning to beautiful shades of red, orange and yellow. The air was crisp and cool, and Elizabeth was having a great day shopping with her friends. Their days were spent going to college and hanging out. Her best friend, Emily was one of the Quartermaine's that lived in an estate not far from town. The two of them had been best friends for a couple of years and there were days when Elizabeth felt as though she knew Emily way before they actually met. The two of them were inseparable.

She had heard of Emily's brother, Jason but had never met him because he was in the Navy. He was a captain that was helping fight against the enemies of the U.S. He came home every couple of years and he was about to come home for the first time in three years. The last time he was in town, Elizabeth had gone with her grandmother to check out different colleges and he was there for the weekend to see his family. Emily showed her pictures of both of her older brothers to Elizabeth but seeing pictures was definitely not the same as seeing Jason in person.

Jason was not looking forward to going home for the week but knew that he needed to because the family planned on having a party to celebrate his return state side. Jason loved the ocean and was happy being a part of the military. This is the family that he loved the most. His own family fought all the time and drove him crazy. His grandmother, Lila and his younger adopted sister, Emily were the main reasons that he agreed to come home. There was one bright spot going home and that was one of his shipmates, Samantha was not going to be hanging around him. They had a one night stand and even though he told her that he wasn't into her, she didn't quite get it.

"Emily, are you sure that this outfit is nice enough for your family's party. I know it's a party in honor of your older brother, Jason but I want to make sure that I look okay. My family and I are not close except for Grams and she isn't someone who I could go for fashion advice." Emily looked at her best friend and smiled.

"You look great. I told you that it is just family and a few close friends. You are my best friend and the closest thing that I have to a sister, so calm down. I promise Jason won't bite. He probably will only stay for a little while anyway because parties are not his thing. He just wants to make our grandmother and me happy. He didn't want to come home but I asked him too. Just have fun and be yourself. You look beautiful no matter what you wear." Just then, Jason came walking over to Emily and Elizabeth.

"This must be your best friend, Elizabeth. I am her brother, Jason Quartermaine. I have been hearing about you for the last four years and now I finally get to meet you. Em, has told me all about your adventures in school and your trips to NYC. I also heard that you are a very talented artist." He captures Elizabeth's delicate hand and gives it a soft kiss. The electricity between the two of them hits them like a bolt of lightning. She looks into his beautiful deep blue eyes and feels like she has known him forever. He looks at her like she is the part of him that had been missing. The both feel awkward and Elizabeth pulls Emily away to find a new pair of shoes. Jason heads down to the docks. He always feels better near the water and for some reason he feels that he just met his future and also feels like she was a part of his past. Which is strange because this was the first time they both had met.

"You are going to think that I am crazy. I feel like I have met your brother before and I know that I haven't but it is just so strange. The moment we touched it felt like we have been together. Oh, don't mind me. Help me find some shoes to go with my new outfit." Emily looks at her best friend and tags along with Elizabeth to at least three shoe stores before finding the right shoes for her new outfit. She wanted to look just right and felt that Jason was the part of her that was missing. She thought that it was her ex, Lucky but she now knew it wasn't him after all.

"Just remember the party starts at seven tonight. If you want you can come over after asking your Grams and get an overnight bag and spend the weekend with me. It will be epic and we can study for our exams next week. I also want to show you the orchard where we can get some nice fresh apples. I was hoping that we could talk Cook into making her special apple pie for my brother. He goes back to the city on Friday. He is deploying to the Middle East for the next six months. I just hope he comes safely back. He commands one of the best air craft carriers in the fleet." Emily and Elizabeth went to her place and gathered her things for the next couple of days at the Quartermaine Estate. Her grams was one of the invited guests that night. She was friends with Emily's grandmother and that is how the two best friends met.

"Grams, I am going earlier so Emily and I can get ready for the party together. I will see you there and I will be back Sunday evening. I love you." Elizabeth took her overnight bag and headed to Emily's sports car and headed towards home. They got there just as a commotion started in front of the estate. There was a young woman yelling at the butler demanding to come in and see her boyfriend. Emily looked at her butler, Reginald and felt sorry for him.

"Miss Emily, Miss Elizabeth please forgive the intrusion. This young lady demands to see Jason but he is not at home. I can't let her in. She is not on the guest list." Emily whispered into Reginald's ear telling him to let her take care of the intruder.

"My brother is not at home and we are having company tonight and you are not on the guest list. You will have to see him another time. Sorry that you have wasted your time following him home." Emily went to close the door when her brother saw the commotion. Luckily, Sam did not see him. He overheard the arguing and didn't want her ruining his peace and quiet at least until he was back on the ship. He knew that she was mad because he had her transferred to another ship. She was not the kind of distraction he wanted while fighting for our country.

"Just let me talk to Jason. He knows why I am here. He is trying to transfer me off his ship. I love him and I am having his baby. He can't do that to us. He needs to make things right. I will not let him get away with this. I deserve to see him." Sam thought saying that would get Emily to let her in but she was surprised by what Emily said back.

"I know all about the fake pregnancy and the bull that you have been pulling with my brother. I have a good friend on the ship and he told me all about you. You have been sleeping all around that ship and you have had your eyes on my brother since you found out about his money. So if you don't want my butler to throw you off this property, then I think you should leave. My brother doesn't love you and he will never marry you. Good day, Ms. McCall." Sam could not believe that Emily could know the truth about her and wondered who told Emily the truth. Whoever it is he will pay dearly for crossing her. The only problem was there was no friend that told her that story. She made it up herself and Sam fell for it.

"I didn't realize that any of my crewmen were your friends. I must say that was a great story. Is it true?" Jason was impressed with Emily for telling such a tale. Elizabeth hugged her best friend when she realized that the story she told Sam was actually from a play that the two of them were writing for a project in school.

"Sorry, Jase. I was using the story that Elizabeth and I are doing for our English class. I didn't realize that it was true but when I saw the look on her face, I realized that it was true. I am sorry if I crossed any lines but I knew she was a gold digger by the way she dressed. She wanted you to drop everything and take care of her." Jason thanked his sister for looking out for him.

"Are you going to protect my heart from Miss Elizabeth right here? I think that she is more of a heartbreaker than that tramp out there. She looks right through you and you are gone. I feel as though I know her but I realize that today was the first time we met. I just have this sense of "déjà vu" when I saw her earlier. Must have been when I held her hand and kissed it. I just felt like a lightning bolt had hit me. Sorry I guess I am crazy." Elizabeth just looked at him and then he knew that she felt it too. Emily saw the sparks that were flying and knew that someone was going on between the two of them and that Jason might have been right after all about him getting a broken heart from her best friend. Emily grabbed Elizabeth's hand and dragged her upstairs to get ready for the party that night.

The next few hours were fun for Elizabeth and Emily getting ready for Jason's party. Elizabeth looked at her best friend and knew that somehow this all seemed too familiar to her. Emily noticed the change too. She just didn't know what to say. Emily's mother came into her room to check up the two young ladies.

"The two of you look like the cat that just swallowed the canary. I am not sure if I even want to ask what is going on here. If you need me for anything, just ask." Monica was about to leave the room when Emily stopped her mother.

"Mom, have you ever felt a sense of "déjà vu" before. I have this feeling that Jason and Elizabeth are feeling that when they first met today. I am not sure if I believe in fate but I think that the two of them do." Monica gave both of them a hug and then headed to her room to get ready herself for her son's party. Emily and Elizabeth went down the stairs and saw Lucky and Nicholas waiting for them. Emily was dating Nicholas and Lucky still believed that Elizabeth would come to her senses and go back with him.

"I wondered when the two of you lovely ladies would make an appearance. I bet my brother that you two would be fashionably late even though you both didn't have to go anywhere. Lucky, here is the twenty I owe you. Elizabeth, I do believe that I owe you an apology. I realize that I might have pressed too hard the last time we talked but I truly feel that you and Lucky should get together. I know that I have overstepped and I am sorry." Nicholas looked sorry for what he had done so Elizabeth gave him a hug so he knew that he was safe from Emily's wrath.

"Elizabeth, I think that you and I should get together later and talk about getting back together. I know that you really don't want to break up with me and I forgive you over your mistrust of me and your sister, Sarah." Elizabeth looked at Lucky like he had two heads and went straight for the bar. She wasn't looking where she was going because she had tears in her eyes and ran straight into the arms of Jason.

"I am so sorry. I should have watched where I was going. Sorry to have collided with you, Jason. I need a drink. Do you want one? I think I need some tequila." She headed off the bar and ordered two shots of tequila for Jason and herself. Emily went in and saw that Jason was taking care of Elizabeth so she slowed her pace down so hopefully there would be no scenes between her brother and Lucky. Unfortunately, Emily didn't slow down fast enough. Lucky saw the whole scene. The only thing that he didn't know was that she was crying because of him.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing with Emily's brother? I thought that you would forgive me already. I only cheated once on you. It didn't mean anything. I told you I was sorry and that I love you." Elizabeth pushed Lucky away from her.

"You cheated on me with my sister. It was something to me and that fact that you think that it wouldn't matter to me shows exactly how much we have grown apart. I don't want you in my life. I don't trust you and I just want to forget you even exist. Jason, do you want to get out of here? I need some fresh air." Jason grabbed Elizabeth hand and took her out to his grandmother's rose garden. It was a crisp fall evening and Jason put his jacket on Elizabeth to keep her warm.

"I don't know what came over me but thank you for helping me out. I hope your sister is not too mad at me for taking you away from your party. I just wanted to get away from them and I don't know. I guess I hoped you wanted out of there as much as myself?" Elizabeth sat down on the bench underneath the twinkling lights in the garden. The light shining down on her head almost made her look like an angel to Jason. He felt as though they knew each other before and it was driving him crazy. Ever since he was a teenager, he had dreams of this beautiful petite brunette who ruled his dreams. She made him want to be a better man and also made the decision to join the Navy feel like the right thing to do.

"Have you ever felt "déjà vu"? When I see you that is how I feel. When we touched yesterday, it brought it all back. I have been dreaming of this moment since I was a teenager. I know it sounds crazy but I feel like we knew each other in a past life. You were my inspiration for joining the navy and I feel that now that I finally met you that I am ready to leave and start my life. How crazy does that sound? I am not much of a talker so talking to you like this is something new. You are such a surprise to me and to know that you have been here all this time. I feel so lucky and yet I don't know why." Elizabeth got off the bench and walked over to Jason. She pulled him down so she could look straight into his beautiful blue eyes. She then kissed him. They both felt it. It was like coming home for the two of them. Emily then ran into the garden to warn them about Lucky.

"Look at who's cheating on who now. I guess I was wrong about you. You couldn't wait to get your hands on a rich boy. I figured you would have gone for my brother, Nik. Here is also rich and a prince. You are just like your sister, a slut. I am glad I found out the truth about you. I thought that you were so sweet and pure. That was why you wouldn't be with me. I guess the joke is on me." Lucky then turned around to leave but not before punching Jason. That was the wrong thing to do. Jason was not having this with Elizabeth and Emily there. He started to walk away before giving into Lucky's stupidity. When Lucky would not let Elizabeth and Emily leave, Jason knew that he would have to finish it.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk? I don't want to fight you. This is not what should be going on here and you know it. Emily and Elizabeth need to get back to the party and so do I. If you want to leave go but this fighting right now is over." Jason took Emily's hand and Elizabeth's hand and led them back inside. Lucky was still yelling at the two of them but Nik was smart enough to know that they needed to leave.

"Let's go little brother. I think that you have had enough. I am surprised that he left you standing. I know about his reputation. You are lucky." Nik and Lucky left the party and headed back home. Elizabeth and Emily walked into the party with Jason just behind them making sure that Lucky was not around.

"Thank you for that, Jason. I am sorry that he was so rude but I am glad that I kissed you and that we felt that connection. I knew we would. I don't know why but I feel it too. I think that we have a connection that goes back a long time and I also feel that is why when I met Emily, I knew we were going to be best friends." Emily and Elizabeth walked back into the party when the party was in full swing.

"Your mother and I were about to send out a search party for the three of you. Jason, are you ready for your speech? I think everyone would love to hear some of your tales about being in the Navy. The floor is yours."

"Thank you everyone for coming to my party. I am not much of a speaker but I do know how to take care of my crew. I would like to think that you all are part of that crew. You all are important part of my life and my families' life. I have been doing a lot of thinking about whether I want to retire or to sign up for one more tour. I didn't realize how much I miss being home until I saw how beautiful my little sister has grown up. She is an amazing sister and will be a great doctor when she finishes school. Her friend, Elizabeth has made quite an impression on me too. I feel that now is the time to retire and start my new life. I am not sure exactly what it is but I know that it will be great and full of love and surprises. That's all." Jason smiled at everyone in the room and headed straight for the bar. He needed a drink because he realized how much he just said was how he felt. He knew he said too much but he didn't care what anyone else thought. He just cared about Elizabeth and he didn't know why.

Sam found Lucky at the bar and knew that he was her way in back into Jason's life. She felt a connection to him and found him easy on the eyes. Lucky didn't want to be around anyone and when he saw Sam heading towards him, he paid his tab and headed out the door. Sam then saw a couple of guys from the ship and headed over there to see what they knew about Jason and his plans.

"Jason is thinking on whether he wants one more tour or retire now. He has his years in and wants a new adventure. Sorry, Sam but you are not the adventure he wants. There is no one that I know wants that kind of adventure. The only thing that you can do is move on. There is no room for someone like you around here." Sam was so pissed by what he said that she slapped him just as two cops walked into the bar. They heard everything and saw Sam hit the sailor.

"Miss, I think you need to leave unless this young man wants to have you arrested. You need to move along. We don't need any trouble here." Sam saw this as a sign to leave. She knew that she would be back she just didn't know when.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week before Christmas and a lot had happened since Jason returned home. He decided to retire and take up a couple of business classes at the university along with his sister and Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Jason were a couple that everyone tried to be like. There was so much love in their eyes it was like they never had been apart. Emily was still going out with Nik and Lucky was still trying to get back with Elizabeth but it was a losing battle. Jason had moved into the Towers and Emily had the penthouse across from him. Elizabeth moved in with Emily and when Nik came over she usually just stayed across the hall with Jason.

"I think that you should just move in here with me. You are here all the time anyway and I have an extra bedroom if you need your space. I love you and love having you here with me. We need to go get us a Christmas tree and get ourselves in the holiday spirit. Exams are over and we have a couple of weeks to ourselves. Emily is going away with mom to that spa in Hawaii. I thought we could spend Christmas here and then spend the New Year's Eve in New York City. Seeing the ball drop would be a great way to start out the New Year. Unless you have other plans." Jason knew that Elizabeth was feeling left out because of Emily going away with her mother and that her family had all but abandoned her.

"I would love to move in here and start a new life with you. Christmas will be great here but I think that we need some fun in the sun for our New Year's Eve. I was thinking maybe a nice beach in the Bahamas or Vegas. We could get married by an Elvis impersonator and then fly to the Bahamas for our honeymoon." Jason was looking to see if she was serious or just playing him. They had been talking about getting married but it was not for a few years. He wondered what could make her want to elope to Vegas instead of her dream wedding.

"Okay, I say we go for your suggestion. Are you sure about Las Vegas or are you playing with me. I am all for us getting married now. We love each other and we will have a great life. Now is a good enough time to start but what about our families. My grandmother will be so upset if she misses our wedding. We could go over and see her and ask her what we should do." Elizabeth pulled him down onto her and gave him a kiss that told him that she was serious and that they had plans to make. They got on his motorcycle and headed for the mansion to talk to his grandmother.

"The two of you both look like you have something on your minds. Spill! I am listening." Jason always loved how she got right down to it. She always a straight shooter and you knew exactly where she stood on anything.

"Elizabeth and I are going to Las Vegas to get married on New Year's Eve. I would love for you to be there if you can or maybe we can have a reception here after our honeymoon. We plan on going to the Bahamas for a few days of fun in the sun before heading back home and our new classes. How do you feel about that?" Lila looked at both Jason and Elizabeth and clapped her hands. She hugged both of them and told them not to worry about anything. She would take care of their wedding in Vegas and also their reception back at the mansion when they got home.

"You both have to promise me that you will be happy and that will make me happy. Your parents will want to know about wedding plans so stay here for dinner and we can tell them about it after we eat. I will call your parents, Elizabeth and have them be here for the reception. I also plan on calling your grandparents for dinner tonight. Emily is upstairs with your mother, Jason. I think we should let them in on it before your grandfather gets involved.

Alice went upstairs and got Emily and Monica to come downstairs for some exciting news. "Okay, what is going on with the two of you? You looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. Lila, please tell us what is going on,"

"Monica, Jason and I are getting married. We plan on going to Vegas for New Year's Eve and getting married. I love your son more than life itself. We have been talking about it for the last month but finally decided to go for it. Life is too short not to grab it while you can." Emily hugged her best friend and then her brother. Monica then hugged them too.

"Well, looks like this Christmas is going to be happy for everyone. Emily decided that she was going to spend her holiday in Greece with Nik. She is leaving the day after Christmas and coming back just before classes start. Alan has decided to go to the spa with me in Hawaii since Emily is not going with me. I think that this is just what the family needs. I am glad that you told us first instead of afterwards. This is much better."

The dinner was a great success and Lila had a few surprises in store for Jason and Elizabeth's trip to Las Vegas. She found the nicest chapel in Vegas for them to get married in and then the wedding started snowballing from there. She had secretly invited the family to Vegas for the wedding.

The first thing that Jason wanted to do was get a great Christmas tree. Elizabeth was shopping for last minute Christmas presents with Emily. He wanted to have the apartment looking festive for Elizabeth's first Christmas with him. He had some of his navy buddies and their wives help get the apartment looking like it came out of a Christmas card. The tree was set up and ready to be decorated. There was holly and garlands everywhere and even a wreath on his front door. The rooms were done up too even the bathrooms. It was a bit much for him but he knew that she would love it so that is why he did it. There were two more days till Christmas and then a few days later they were flying to Vegas to get married.

"Emily, come on. We need to get back to our apartments so we can wrap up our presents. I don't want Jason walking in on me when I am trying to hide his gifts. I guess I could keep them at your place and get them on Christmas Eve. Are you staying here for Christmas or are you going home for Christmas Eve and day? Can you believe that in a little over a week I will be your sister? I am so happy. I know that you will be getting your wish when you go to Greece with Nik. This is going to go down in history as the best Christmas and New Years ever." Emily couldn't believe that her best friend was about to marry her brother. She had never seen her brother look as happy as when he was with her. She made him feel alive and that was all she wanted for the two of them.

"Okay. I am going. Just remember that we have to exchange presents before Christmas Eve? I am not going to have time to do it later because Nik and I will be spending Christmas at Windermere. Christmas Eve at the Quartermaines' will be crazy so it will have to be sooner or we will have to wait till after when I get back to the States. Let's get in my place and I will put your presents away. Did you see the wreath on your door? It is beautiful. Looks like my brother has been busy. Let's go check it out."

Emily and Elizabeth slipped inside the apartment and walked into a Christmas wonderland. Jason was sitting on his couch drinking a beer with a few of his buddies when they walked in. "How do you like our wonderland here? I thought that we could have some fun before going over to the craziness known as my family. I believe that your grandparents will be there too. Emily, do you think the prince could do any better?"

"I don't think that he could do it but he could definitely hire someone to do it. He has someone decorate every year at Windermere and at his island in Greece. It doesn't matter if he is there or not. He just likes the festive mood. I can't wait to see his island. I know that coming back to Port Charles will be hard after that. I have to be going. See you later Liz. Remember you have to come over before the craziness at the Quartermaines'." Liz gave Emily a hug and went to sit down next to Jason. Emily left her place and was about to be surprised herself.

Emily walked in the door when she noticed that things were a little misplaced. She then saw that Sam McCall was in her apartment trying to get Elizabeth's gifts for her family and friends. "Stay away Emily. I don't want any trouble from you and you don't want any from me. I just need to get back my boyfriend and your little friend is standing in the way."  
Sam then pushed her way past Emily with the presents that Elizabeth had bought for Christmas. How she knew what presents were from Elizabeth and not her, made Emily feel worse than if she had stolen from both of them. As soon as Sam left she called the police and then Jason. When the police left, Jason walked over to find out what was going on.

"Sam broke in and took the gifts that Elizabeth had bought today. Why she did it, I am not sure. I think she is trying to get in between you and Elizabeth. The cops know who took it so that part should be easy once she is arrested but the thought that she broke in makes me nervous." Jason hugged his sister and brought her over to his apartment. When Elizabeth saw her, she knew something was really wrong. Elizabeth took her upstairs and let her use her bedroom.

"I know something more is going on than you are letting Jason know? Tell me. I can try to help you if you need it." Elizabeth hugged her best friend and when she saw the tears she wasn't really sure what her friend was going to tell her.

"Do you remember that girl, Sam that tried to get into Jason's party back in September? She was the one that broke in and stole the gifts. She only took your gifts that you had bought. I think that she was following us when we went shopping today. She also looks like she is pregnant. I am not sure if she is or if she is going to tell everyone that the baby is Jason's but I have a feeling that she is going to cause trouble. That is main reason that I am upset. She was waiting for us. I am surprised she didn't come out when we were both there. What are we going to do?" Elizabeth told her friend to hold on. She went downstairs and brought Jason up to be with them.

"Emily thinks that Sam stole the presents because she is still after you. Emily also said that she thinks that Sam is pregnant and that she is trying to trap you into marrying her." Jason looked at both of them and sighed.

"I had a feeling that she had been following us for a little while. I am sorry that she got that close. She has been trying to get in touch with me through friends of mine when we were on the ship together. They all think that she is either faking the pregnancy or she got knocked up by some loser and trying to pin the baby on me. It doesn't matter which because after a paternity test it will be all done. If the child does turn out to be mine then I will take care of the child but I will not have anything to do with his or her mother. A child is something that I could never push aside and I will want to know him or her. I just will have to deal with the lawyers because she is not part of the package. I know her type she will want both but that will not happen. Don't worry about Sam. She is about to find out that you don't mess with the Quartermaines. Let's all decorate the tree downstairs because tomorrow is Christmas Eve. In a week Elizabeth and I will be married."

The three of them went downstairs and started decorating the Christmas tree. Emily put on some Christmas Carols while Elizabeth made some brownies and eggnog. The three of them had a great time getting drunk on the nog and decorating the tree. When the tree was almost done, Elizabeth started making chains of popcorn and cranberries. It was a tradition that Elizabeth loved. She had been doing that since she was a child with her parents. No matter what country they were in they would always have a tree and the garland was always made with popcorn and cranberries. The three of them just stared at the beautifully lit Christmas tree. Emily and Elizabeth cleaned up the kitchen before they turned off the lights and headed upstairs.

The next day was Christmas Eve and there was a lot of work to be done before going over to the Quartermaine Mansion. Jason got a call from the police station that they had found Sam and that she would only talk to Jason. "Elizabeth, stay here with Emily while I go to the police station. They have Sam and she will only speak to me. I am going to take care of this situation once and for all. When I get back, we can finish up a couple of loose ends for tonight. Emily, I know that you want to go back to your apartment but if you do, take Elizabeth with you. Tell Nik what is going on so he can protect you when you are in Greece. She may have other people helping her out. I will be back as quickly as I can. I love you both." Jason took his keys and headed out the door.

"Well, I am glad that she is caught but I hate that he is going to confront her. This is something that we should all be doing. I know he will take care of her but it makes me feel weird that she would follow us like that and then scare you, Emily. She must have had some help here in this building. She couldn't have gotten up to this floor without someone who lives in this building." Elizabeth made a quick breakfast for her best friend and herself. She wanted to be in top form for what was going to happen later on.

Nik called Emily and headed over to the apartment. He had just recently found out that Sam McCall was his cousin. He was not happy with what Emily had told him about Sam sneaking into her apartment. He planned on getting some new locks for the door and maybe having a guard posted by her door so this would not happen again.

Jason walked into the police station and was questioned by Mac. Mac wanted to know why Sam would break into his sister's apartment and steal only Elizabeth's packages and then leave. "I have the packages that Sam stole from your sister's apartment. I believe they belong to your girlfriend, Elizabeth. She wants to speak to you about why she did it and what she wants from you. Do you want to speak to her or should I have her brought back to her cell?"

"I will talk to her but for only a few minutes. I need to get back to my fiancée and it is Christmas Eve. I have a lot to do in the next few days. Thanks, Mac." Mac led Jason into a room where he could talk to Sam.

Sam was sitting patiently waiting for Jason to show up. She heard Jason mention to Mac that he was engaged to Elizabeth. She was very upset by the time Jason actually sat down across from her. "I am not sorry for scaring your sister. It was not about her anyway. I wanted your attention and so I have been following you for the past month or so. I know your habits and that bitch of a girlfriend too. I am going to have your baby soon and this is how you treat me. I love you and you shove me away for Elizabeth. She is your sister's best friend and you just met her a few months ago. How can the two of you be engaged? I would do anything for you include have your baby and you treat me like I am nothing." Jason took one look at Sam and knew that she wasn't having his baby. The timeline did not add up because she would have been further along than she seemed to be.

"I am looking at you and you are like a complete stranger. The Sam that I knew would never terrorize my sister and she wouldn't break into her apartment. You also look like someone who is three, maybe four months along but the last time we were together was over six months ago. It was also the only time that I was with you. I will have my lawyer get in touch with you about a paternity test but it will be after the first of the year. I am planning on going away for a few days after Christmas. I hope you get everything that you deserve Samantha." Jason than turned away from Sam and walked out the door. Mac gave Jason the packages that Sam had stolen and he headed back to his apartment.

"I have your packages and I was good. I didn't even try to peek. I told Sam that I knew she was lying about the baby and that I would have my lawyer get in touch with her after the first of the year. We have too much to celebrate this week. Where is Emily?"

"She just left with Nik. Nik told us that Sam is his cousin. His Aunt Alexis just found out that Samantha was the daughter she gave up for adoption. I have a feeling that Sam will be getting bailed out at any time. She will use her mother to try to get you back with her. Nik is unsure about what to expect but he did say that he plans on getting a guard to watch over her when she comes back from Greece. She is staying at the mansion tonight and I think that we should too. It will make it easier for all of us if we stay in one spot. When dinner is over tomorrow, we can come back here and get packed for our wedding." Jason knew that Sam was trouble but hearing this new news it made him believe that staying at the mansion was in the best interest for all of them. Especially for Elizabeth until they got married on New Year's Eve. Once they were married, Sam couldn't hurt them.

Nik brought Emily back to her apartment so she could gather up her belongings and presents to take to the mansion. Elizabeth and Jason had just left a few minutes before them and they all arrived about the same time. The presents were put under the tree and the girls headed upstairs to put their things away. Nik pulled Jason into an empty room to have a private talk.

"I know by now that Emily has told you that Samantha and I are related. She is my cousin but I know nothing about her. I really don't even want to be associated with her but my Aunt Alexis will not let that happen. I promise that I will not tell her about your wedding plans. I am not sure about my aunt. She may know already so just be sure to keep an eye on Elizabeth the whole time that you are there. I don't want to worry you but Samantha is not that stable. Okay, I have said my peace. If you want to ask me anything, go ahead?"

"I just need to know that you will keep my sister safe. Emily is a great sister and I want to make sure that she stays safe. Sam has already scared her and I am not sure what will happen if she tries to hurt Emily or Elizabeth. She says that she is carrying my baby but the timing does not work. I haven't been with her for over six months and it was one time. I was drunk and she was there. I am not proud of what I had done but if the child is mine than I will take care of him or her. I don't believe that she is telling the truth. Thank you for being honest with me."

Jason headed upstairs to his and Elizabeth's room. Nik headed up to Emily's room. They only had a few hours before dinner and presents. "Em, I want to know if you can leave tomorrow afternoon. It will be after the Christmas dinner. I want us to get to Greece a little sooner so there will be no meetings with my cousin. Especially since we are cutting our time to come back for Jason and Elizabeth's wedding. I don't know how you haven't told her about the surprise because I know you can't keep a secret." Emily smacked Nik when he teased her about the surprise. She was not really known for keeping secrets except the ones she had with Elizabeth and Nik.

"I can to keep a secret. I kept our dating a secret for a very long time. Of course, Elizabeth knew but she was the one that was helping me with our clandestine meetings. She will be very happy when she finds out that we will all be there for her wedding. I just hope that there are no unexpected surprises at the wedding. Help me get ready for dinner tonight. I have a feeling that Elizabeth is about to get her ring." Nik helped Emily with her dress. It was made of silk and in a dark emerald green. She put on some makeup and added a few pieces of jewelry and then was all set for dinner. She was a true vision when she walked down the stairs being escorted by her Prince.

Elizabeth had sent Jason out of the room while she figured out how to get her present for him downstairs without him seeing. The main present was outside and she knew that he would love it. She had been saving for a while but she knew that buying him this new motorcycle would be worth it. Elizabeth knew that this would be his dream bike. She got help from her family to get it for him. She just wanted him to be happy.

 _(Flashback). Jason had talked to his grandmother, Lila about the perfect ring to give to Elizabeth. His grandmother gave Jason the ring that his grandfather gave her for when they were engaged. The ring was absolutely beautiful and it was perfect for her. He thanked his grandmother and knew he had the perfect gift for Elizabeth._

Jason had gone downstairs to make sure that the ring box was on the tree where he left it. When he was about to go upstairs, the doorbell rang. Alice went to the door and saw Alexis and Samantha. Alexis seemed rather nervous and out of place but Sam was rearing to go inside and show off her pregnant belly. She wanted everyone to know that she was having Jason's baby and that he was hers. "Jason, come here. We seem to have a problem." Jason walked into the foyer after collecting his thoughts. He knew that Sam was out there because he could hear her voice in the family room.

Elizabeth could also hear what was going on but she knew to stay out of it. Emily and Nik were already downstairs and they went into the foyer to help Jason. "Jason, there you are. I knew that you would be here tonight for Christmas Eve. I just want everyone to know that once we get married that we will all be family." Jason pulled Sam into the living room, he didn't realize that Lila was in there at the time.

"Sam, I will never marry you. I don't love you and if this child is mine than I will take care of him or her. I will do what is right and be a part of the child's life but not yours. You were a drunken one night stand that won't go away. I will not have you ruin Christmas. You need to leave or I will call the police to have you escorted off the property." Sam slapped Jason in the face. She started hitting him and that is when she realized that there was someone else in the room.

"Grandmother Lila, I am so sorry that you witnessed me hitting your grandson. I apologize for letting my temper get away from me. I have to go. Jason, remember that you owe me." Sam grabbed a hold of her mother and took off. Jason looked at his grandmother and knew that they hadn't seen the last of Ms. McCall.

"Jason, before you leave here. I think that you should take Elizabeth tomorrow and just see California maybe for a day and then drive to Vegas. Your room will be ready for you on the 27th after 3. I know of a great place to stay on the beach and maybe you can go shopping in Beverly Hills. I will see what I can do for you." Jason knew that she was right but she didn't want her to go out of her way to help. She had always been there for him and he loved her for that.

When Sam and Alexis left, Elizabeth made her way downstairs looking beautiful in her dark blue dress. She looked like a princess and that is how Jason made her feel every day. She saw the look of love in his eyes whenever they were together. Jason met her at the bottom of the stairs. They walked into the dining room where everyone was waiting for them.

The talk at the dinner table was about everyone's plans for their Christmas. Jason and Elizabeth were leaving the next day going to stay a villa on Malibu Beach. Alan and Monica were going to Hawaii for their spa treatments. Nik and Emily were leaving the next afternoon going to Greece a few days ahead of time. Lila and Edward just took it all in because they knew their family was happy.

"I am glad that harpy, Sam left. I can't believe how loud and obnoxious she was. I am sorry, Nik. I hear that she is your cousin now. It must be hard to find out that your aunt had given up a child for adoption and it turned out to be Samantha." Nik laughed because there was nothing that could be done about it. He did think that it was too easy how Alexis found her. He might have to look further into it.

"Edward, you are right about her. She may be family but she is my aunt's problem and not mine. If she pulls another stunt like she did a few days ago then she will be my problem and I will certainly take care of it. I am sorry for all the trouble she is causing. She must give my aunt fits the way she acts. Sam is nothing like Kristina or Molly. They are two sweet girls considering who their dads are."

The dinner went on without any problems then the fun began. The family headed into the family room with the Christmas tree and all the presents. Edward and Lila gave their gifts out first because Lila was getting tired. They received some beautiful gifts from Alan and Monica. Emily and Nik bought them first class tickets on a cruise to Greece to see where Nik grew up. Elizabeth gave them a painting that she made of Lila's garden. It was truly a masterpiece. Jason had bought them season tickets to the opera. Alan and Monica gave out their presents and they received some wonderful presents from Emily and Nic. They also got season tickets to the Opera from Jason. Elizabeth had created a painting of the children from a photograph that Monica had showed Elizabeth before she even met Jason. Monica was truly amazed by how Elizabeth could turn a photograph into a painting the way she did.

Nik and Emily exchanged gifts. Nik was going to give Em her engagement ring in Greece but decided that now was the time. The engagement ring was truly one of a kind. It was the engagement ring that his great grandfather gave his great grandmother. It had been passed down thru the generations and now was Nik's turn with Emily. It had emeralds and rubies surrounding the main diamond. Nik had gotten down on one knee and asked Em to marry him. She said yes and he put the ring on her finger. Nik had Elizabeth find out Emily's ring size so it would fit perfectly. They kissed and then it was Emily's turn to give Nik his present. I wanted to tell you this while we were alone but there is going to be a new heir for the Cassadines'. I am three months along. Nik had opened his present and saw a pair of booties. I hope you are happy. There was so much love in the room that no one could ever put a damper on it.

Jason went to the tree and got his present for Elizabeth. This ring is from my grandmother. She received this ring from Edward when they were engaged. I can't think of a better couple to receive this ring. Elizabeth held out her hand and Jason put the ring on her finger. Now she felt officially engaged. She gave Jason a small box. He opened it up and found a key. He looked at her a little funny. "Your present is outside. I have been trying to find a place to hide for about a month now. Alice, said you know all the good hiding spots." She grabbed a hold of his hand and took him outside. The snow had just started to lightly fall onto the ground. When Jason saw the motorcycle in the driveway, he was so happy.

"How did you know that I wanted this bike? I didn't even think that you liked motorcycles?"

"I know you, Jason Quartermaine. I love you and I have known about this bike before I truly knew you. I just knew that you had to have it. I think that our connection is so great that we don't even have to say it we just know." Jason took Elizabeth into his arms and spun her around with the snow falling down on them.

They all started to hug and say good night to each other because tomorrow was going to be the start of a new adventure for all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the house was filled with fun and laughter. They had a great breakfast with everyone sharing the warmth and love of family. Jason couldn't wait to try out his motorcycle but decided to wait till he was back after their honeymoon. He didn't need to get hurt and end up in a hospital room right before the wedding. Elizabeth and Jason were packed for their trip to California. Alan and Monica were going with them and then heading for the spa treatments in Hawaii. The airstrip was not far from where the villa was on the beach. Lila made all the arrangements including the limo to take them to the villa. There was a car for them to take in the sights if they wanted too and the fridge was already full due to the housekeeper preparing for their arrival.

"Okay. I am so very happy that we could all be here together for this wonderful Christmas morning. I know that soon you will all be leaving for your Christmas trips but I just wanted to tell everyone how much I appreciate and love you all. Merry Christmas everyone." Everyone held up the cups or glasses to Lila for their Christmas Brunch. Soon the brunch was over and everyone started gathering their suitcases for their trips. Lila looked on at Edward with so much love in her eyes. She knew that they were going for a few days but soon they will be surprising the bride and groom in Las Vegas for a very special wedding.

Elizabeth couldn't wait to see California and the Pacific Ocean. She was there when she was a child but hadn't been in a long time. Jason knew all the cool places to check out since he traveled when he was younger with the family and then a lot more when he was in the Navy. He almost forgot how much he loved to travel but when he looked in Elizabeth's eyes he knew that she was the one for him. The excitement for their trip and future was right there for everyone to see. Alan and Monica were so glad that they got to go with them as far as California.

"Elizabeth there is a glow to you that everyone around you can see how much you love our son. I am so proud to have you as my daughter-in-law. Jason tells me that you are a great painter. I would love to see some of your work when we get back." Monica then took her husband into the spare bedroom on the plane to give the young lovers a chance to be alone. Elizabeth held Jason's hand when they hit some bumpy air. Soon the turbulence was over and they could see California. It was quite a trip but they landed at the small airstrip and the limo arrived to take Jason and Elizabeth to their villa on the beach. The plane refueled and took off with Alan and Monica heading to Hawaii.

Nik and Emily got their things together and headed to the Cassadine plane and off to Greece. Emily had gone there once when she was younger with Elizabeth, Lucky and Nik. She loved it there then but she knew that now it would be a bit different because it was winter and she was now engaged to the Prince. She still couldn't believe that he proposed to her in front of everyone. "I am surprised that Lucky hasn't been around. I thought for sure that he was make an entrance at the mansion or meet us in Greece."

"My brother has found himself a new girl to hang around with so that is why he has been scarce. I think it is my cousin, Sam but I am not sure. I don't trust either one of them but I hope that I am wrong." Emily looked at Nik and she knew that he was right. There was trouble brewing but she hoped it happened after the wedding and not before the wedding.

Jason opened up the door to the villa and picked Elizabeth up and carried her over the threshold. She laughed because he pretended that he was going to drop her. "I see, you think that I had too much to eat for Christmas dinner last night. I was just trying to keep up with you. Besides, you know how much I love chocolate." Jason laughed and then dropped her playfully on the couch. The villa was beautiful. The view was beautiful. Living there would be like living in paradise. The sun was just about to set when they put their luggage away. Jason made them both a drink to toast to their future. "I am not one for toasts but seeing this beautiful sunset and looking at the ocean, the only sight more awesome is the look on your face right now. I can see the love in your eyes for me and it means more to me than anything in the world. Everyone wants to find their soulmate and you, Elizabeth are mine. The first time I saw you and touched you I knew that we were meant to be. The connection that you and I have for each other is undeniable and I love you more every day." Elizabeth put her arms around Jason's neck and brought his lips to hers in a breathtaking kiss. She also knew from the first time she met him that they were meant to be. She never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him. Their kisses were always like that. There was no halfway for them. The sun soon set and the two of them went in for the evening. The housekeeper had left instructions on how long to leave the prepared meals in the oven for Elizabeth. She knew how to cook but was better at baking than actual cooking. The meals were easy to cook and they were really good.

The place that Elizabeth and Jason loved the most was the master bedroom. The room faced the ocean and had a balcony that had a table and a couple of chairs that would be great for their morning coffee or late night drink. The bed itself was massive and the walls were a calming blue with a nautical theme. The master bathroom was also outstanding. There was the sunken tub for Elizabeth and the walk-in shower for Jason. There were jets coming from everywhere in the shower stall and also in the tub itself. The day was long so Jason had prepared Elizabeth her favorite bath. He knew what she liked in her bath and asked Lila specifically to have certain things there for her bath. His grandmother was a great listener and made sure that both Jason and Elizabeth had everything they needed for a cozy, special time before they got married.

Elizabeth could not believe how lucky she was in meeting Jason. She had been dreaming about Jason since she was in high school. She didn't see his face but she knew who he was by the love that he showed her. This dream had been getting more intense as the years went by and the more she dreamt of him the more she knew he existed. She had seen many pictures of Jason at her best friend Emily's house with him in uniform and also out of uniform. He seemed familiar but it wasn't until the day that she actually met him that she knew Jason was the man she had been dreaming about. The nights following that had shown her that she was right and more dreams about the two of them in other lives.

Jason had the same connection and had been dreaming about her for the same amount of time. It was truly fate that brought them back together and they didn't want to change it. The only problem with the dreams they had was the fact that they were never in their relationship long before other forces tore them apart. There were some wars that did ended their relationships but it was usually a person that influenced one of them against the other. Jason felt that this time it would be different. He prayed about it and he knew that Elizabeth had the same faith that he had in them. He knew this time was for keeps.

"Jason, thank you for getting my bath ready for me. I was thinking that I might want some company and I could give you a really good massage if you would care to join me. Have I ever told you that I have been dreaming of you since I was in high school? I never saw your face but I knew when I saw you that you were the man in the dreams. You were different men at different times but the same soul. I am not sure if you would think I was crazy if I told you but I wanted you to know how much I love you and I have it seems like forever." Jason joined Elizabeth in the tub and sat behind her pulling her into him. He grabbed the facecloth and washed her back making sure to get every part. He kissed her and washed her back and then turned her to face him.

"I have been dreaming about you too since it seems like forever. I have noticed that in our dreams something or someone seems to be getting in our way of happily ever after. We make a great life for ourselves and our children and then something happens. The last few lives it seems it doesn't get much further than our wedding. I believe that this time, we have the facts and know we are supposed to be together and we will stay together until we are old and gray. Now, let me finish up what we had started." Elizabeth laughed and threw the wash cloth at Jason. The two of them helped each other get cleaned up and then headed for the shower to make sure all the soap was washed off.

Elizabeth went up behind Jason and turned him around. She went up to kiss him and she could feel herself being lifted into his strong arms. "I want you so bad but we have to wait till our wedding night. I think that I will sleep in the spare bedroom until we leave in a few days. I want to take you to Los Angeles where we can visit the Hollywood sign and buy out Rodeo Drive." Elizabeth was not having any of that. She pulled him into a deep kiss and headed for the king sized bed in the next room.

"I don't believe in old wives tales and I am not going to start now. I want you Jason and I intend to get what I want." She pulled him onto the bed and then she gave him what she had been wanting to do all day. She got on top of him and started to grind. She felt like she was on top of the world when she had him inside of her. She took it nice and slow to start so he could knew that he was in her capable hands and that she wouldn't let go of him till she was ready to let go. She felt him about to go and so she slowed down a bit. The torture was making Jason want her more. He held onto her hands and willed her to finish him off but she was not having it. Then she turned around and let him get control of her. She knew that he was going to do to her what she had just done to him but it was alright. They had the next two days alone and there was nowhere she wanted to be than to be alone with him. He had her right where he wanted her and he showed her no mercy. Whenever she was about to go over the edge he held her back. Soon, he knew that he couldn't keep doing that and finally let the both of them have what they wanted and they both climaxed together. She fell asleep soon afterwards in his arms. They woke up and realized that they hadn't eaten anything really since they got off the plane. They were both famished and headed into the kitchen. Jason pulled out their dinner and Elizabeth put it into the oven. "I am so glad that there were aprons. I would not want any sauce spilling on that hot body of yours." Jason laughed at her for saying that. The dinner was ready soon afterwards and the two of them ate it in the dining room.

Elizabeth cleaned up the kitchen and headed back upstairs to the master bedroom. Jason had put on his shorts and headed to the balcony. She had put on her tank and shorts and headed to the balcony to join Jason. The evening sky was beautiful. The stars shone brilliantly on the water and the only thing they could hear was the waves and the wind. "I wish we could stay here forever. I feel like this is a piece of heaven right here. How did your grandmother find it?"

"I am not sure. She has a lot of tricks up her sleeve. I can't wait to see what our wedding will be like. We did let her fix up our wedding. We don't even know where it is or what it will be like. I know that she will have a few tricks and treats in store for us but at least we know she loves us and wouldn't do anything strange." Jason then picked up his bride to be and put her in the middle of their bed. I do believe that we need to get our strength back so we can have round two or three tonight. Let's get some sleep.

Elizabeth woke up to the smell of fresh coffee on the balcony. She saw that Jason was sitting there with a cup and he had one next to it for her. She joined him at the table and felt at peace. She couldn't describe the way she was feeling but Jason saw it written on her face. The two of them drank their coffee and looked over at the waves crashing on the sand. "Do you want to go check out Los Angeles or do you want to stay here and play on the beach?"

"I want to stay here and play on the beach. I have no need to go to Los Angeles and I just want to be here with you. There will be interruptions and people out there but here it is just us. I guess I am being selfish but I don't want to share you with anyone." Jason looked at Elizabeth and she could tell that he would do anything for her.

"I forgot to tell you that a few of my friends that were there at my retirement party are here in California. I was hoping that you wouldn't mind that they came over for a cook out this afternoon. Tomorrow, we will have to be going to Las Vegas and since they were only a few hours away, I was hoping to see them." Elizabeth looked at Jason and then she kissed him and pushed him away. She ran into the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen with Jason chasing after her.

"I don't mind that we have company today but why ask about going to LA if you didn't want to go? This is our trip and it is not just mine. I like your friends and they are welcome whenever they want to come see us. I just don't want Sam there. She is trouble."

"I would never invite Sam anywhere and I want you to be happy. I just don't want you to think that my friends come before you. I would have told them no if you wanted to go shopping. If you want to be alone today with me, I understand that too. Making you happy is all that I want." Elizabeth pulled Jason into a deep sexy kiss and then asked him if he wanted anything for breakfast. Elizabeth made some eggs, bacon and toast while Jason poured some orange juice and made a fresh pot of coffee. When they were through the two of them cleaned up the kitchen and got dressed for the day. Elizabeth had a pretty blue sundress that matched her eyes and a pair of matching sandals. She put her hair up into a ponytail and some light make-up. Jason put on a pair of jeans and old t-shirt. They made the bed and headed down to the jeep. They went to the store down the road that his grandmother had told him about.

"What should we get for the cook-out? I think we should have steaks on the grill, baked potatoes, corn, and salad. How many people are coming today? I think that will help me figure out what we should get."

"There will be four couples including ourselves. I think that steaks are a great choice. I don't think that you know this but I can cook a great steak on the grill. I think we also need some beer for the guys and you can pick up whatever you think the women might like." The two of them got everything that they needed for the cook-out and then headed back to the villa.

Jason was happy to see that there was propane in the grill and that it was nice and clean. The two lovebirds had already gotten the salad prepared and the corn ready for the grill. There was a good recipe for it on the internet. The baked potatoes were also going on the grill. There were two large grills there for both the steaks and the veggies.

Jason's best friends were coming over around three. Jason's best friend Patrick and his wife Robin were on their way and were the first to arrive. Patrick and Jason met at the Naval Academy and were roommates. This was a start to a great friendship. Patrick had left the Navy a few years back and met Robin. The two of them got married last spring. Robin was a great girl and was happy to see his best friend finally settled down. The two of them worked at a research hospital not far from San Diego. They were looking for a cure for HIV/Aids. They were close to finding a cure and were thinking about having a baby soon.

Jason and Patrick were talking up a storm about their old wild days while Elizabeth was telling Robin about her first meeting Jason and their connection together. Elizabeth realized that Robin was probably a part of their past too because she seemed to understand and was fascinated about their connection. The two of them became quick friends and that made Elizabeth feel a lot better about meeting Jason's friends.

Jagger and Karen were the second couple to arrive. The two of them, Elizabeth actually knew. They were in the same class as Jason but she knew Jagger because his younger sister, Gina was friends with her since elementary school. When Jason realized that Jagger knew Elizabeth it was a bit much for him. "Hi Jagger. I am so glad that you and Karen officially made it legal." Karen hugged Elizabeth knowing that it was driving Jason crazy and laughed with her husband.

"Jason, I am sorry but I have known Jagger and Karen since I was in elementary school. I was friends with his sister, Gina. I am so glad that you are friends with this crazy guy. I love him so much and we are getting married in a few days in Las Vegas."

"Wow, little sister. I didn't realize that you worked that fast. I remember you as the quiet shy one. You loved to watch Stone and me fight. Did I ever tell you that Stone made it to Hollywood and has been in a few movies? He has done a few movies with the boxing moves that I showed him when we were in school. He was always getting beat up so I showed him how to box and the rest is history."

"I thought I saw him in a few movies. Emily kept telling me that Stone would never be into that stuff. Wait till I see her and tell her I was right." Jason just looked at Jagger and sighed. Karen gave him a hug and he was fine.

"I guess it will just be the six of us. The last couple I invited couldn't make because their twins were sick with the flu. I should have known that Brenda and Sonny would back out at the last minute."

"I think that Sonny must have heard that Karen and I were going to be here so that is why the twins are suddenly sick. There is no love lost between the four of us. I am sorry that he bowed out and wasn't a man about it."  
"It doesn't matter. Brenda would probably give me a headache anyway with her whining. She can drive me to drink."

"Well, even I know about the two of them. Brenda is a model and Sonny is in the mob right? Emily has told me all about them. I am glad that it is just the six of us. I would be honored if the four of you would like to meet us in Las Vegas and be a part of our wedding. We will always need witnesses so this would be perfect. The problem is we don't know anything about the wedding. Lila is getting everything set up in Las Vegas as we speak. She has made all the arrangements and even has a limo ready to get us tomorrow morning."

"I think that we need to give sweet Lila a call and find out what is going on. I know that Jagger and I would love to go see your wedding. I need to give Gina and Stone a call and see if they can meet us. Stone is in between movies and will be easy to get. Gina is also an actress as you know and she maybe a little harder to get in touch with than Stone."

"Actually, I just called her up to tell her that I saw the two of you. She is getting ready to star on Broadway next month so she won't be able to make it but she will see us when we get back to Port Charles. She is very busy rehearsing right now or she would have love to meet us."

Jason started up the grill and Elizabeth showed everyone around their villa. Karen and Robin went to change into their bikinis and Elizabeth went upstairs to do the same. The guys went and changed into their shorts too. They all met outside by the pool.

The ladies watch as their men showed off in the pool. They were having a great time drinking by the pool and having fun. Jason and Elizabeth had made sure that the food was as outstanding as the company.

"Elizabeth, I have to compliment you on taming this guy. This is something that he would never have done when he was a captain. He would have Patrick or someone else do the cooking. This has been a wonderful day. I am so glad that we were able to get the time off for a few days to come see you both. I have got in contact with our boss and we will be able to make it to Las Vegas for your wedding. I am so glad that Jason has found such a lovely young woman as his bride. The two of you are perfect for each other." Robin hugged Elizabeth and sat down next to her husband.

"Karen and I have also made arrangements so our little guy will be taken care of while we meet you both in Las Vegas. Stone is also going to be meeting us tomorrow and driving to Las Vegas."

"Jason and I are so happy that you all are going to be able to go. I think that you all should stay here tonight and then we can make a caravan to the hotel. I know the driver knows where it is but we don't. Don't worry, we will not ask you to reveal anything because we know that Lila will not be happy if we know too much." Jason and Elizabeth had already made sure that the other bedrooms were ready in case we had guests. They didn't want anyone drinking and then driving home.

"We have set up the bedrooms for you already because we didn't want you to have to go home after partying with us today. We have plenty of room here for all of us to enjoy. I can't wait for our fun in Las Vegas. I know that it will be great. We are getting married on New Year's Eve so we will have about four days to have fun there before the wedding. I just hope that Vegas is ready for us."

The six of them hung out by the fire pit and just relaxed for the rest of the evening. Karen wanted to tell Elizabeth so badly about what Lila had in store for them but she couldn't do it. She knew that the Quartermaines truly cared about her and Jason's happiness and that she didn't want to ruin the surprise.

The ladies were done with their wine and decided that making s'mores would just hit the spot. The guys helped roast the marshmallows and made sure that none got burnt. The beer was also long gone so they had their s'mores and then everyone headed off to bed.

"Thank you for making today such a great day. I am glad that you and Robin hit it off the way that you did. I was a bit surprised about you and Jagger. I forgot about little Gina. I think she is good friends with Emily too. I am also happy that you have invited them to our wedding. It means a lot to me."

"That is why I did it. This is your wedding too and not just mine. I want this to be the most romantic Vegas wedding ever. I love you and I want the world to know it. Your friends are great and I hope they accept me too. Just remember when all of this is over, you will always have me." Elizabeth and Jason headed up to bed because they knew the few days were going to be exciting and jam packed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the six friends got ready for their road trip to Vegas. They had a great breakfast that Jason and Elizabeth put on for them. The limo was going to be there at noon so they had some time to hang out by the pool before having to leave.

"I love that bikini you have Elizabeth. The color matches perfectly with your eyes. You could give Brenda a run for her money in the modeling department. Everyone has always thought that I hated Brenda because she tried to get with Jagger before I did. I felt sorry for her but never hated her. She just is a very selfish person and marrying the mob proves that I was right about her." Karen and Jagger had started dating after Brenda tried to get with Jagger. Brenda always thought that she belonged with Jagger but Karen knew better. Now, that they were all grown and away from high school, Brenda had still not really given up on Jagger. This made for some tense times for Jason because he was friends with both Jagger and Sonny.

"I hope that everyone had a great time here but we will be leaving soon. So if you want to spill the beans as to where we are going, I promise not to tell Lila. She may be a little upset but I need to know exactly where in Vegas we are going." Elizabeth sighed just as the limo pulled into the driveway. The driver helped with Jason and Elizabeth's luggage. Everyone was getting into their vehicles and they were on their way to one of the best kept secrets on the strip.

Jason helped Elizabeth into the limo where there was a bottle of champagne waiting for them. Lila had left them a message to relax and enjoy the next few days. She planned on meeting them at the hotel on the 30th. She said that she and Edward couldn't miss their wedding day. She also told them she loved them and that she was happy for them. Jason popped open the bottle and poured a glass for the two of them to celebrate their wonderful new lives. "I am so honored that you have accepted my proposal and also my family the way that you have. I am so lucky to have you in my life." They clinked their glasses together and drank to their future.

They arrived at the hotel and the driver brought the bags up to the front desk. Jason, Elizabeth, Karen, Jagger, Stone, Robin and Patrick made it up to the front desk to check-in. The manager was there ready for them with their suites. "This must be our lucky couple. Mr. Quartermaine and Ms. Webber we have your suite ready for you. Mr. and Mrs. Cates we also have your suite ready. Mr. and Mrs. Drake your suite also awaits you. Everything is taken care of by Mrs. Lila Quartermaine. She wants to make sure that you have a great time and that this is no money for anyone to spend. Just put it on your tab for your room.

The men started to protest but knew it was a losing battle because Lila got what she wants. This was her way of making sure that the groom was going to have the wedding of his dreams and that he knew that his bride was also going to have the wedding of her dreams. The suites for the Cates and Drakes were a floor under the Penthouse Suite where the future Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine were going to be. "Everyone after you have gotten all set in your suites, let's meet for dinner at five. I am not sure where we can go but I am sure that it will be great." Everyone went their separate ways and Jason was so happy that he almost cried.

The suite in which Jason and Elizabeth were staying in was the most romantic suite they had ever seen. There was a couple of baskets left by different family members for the two of them. Elizabeth's parents left them a fruit basket that was unbelievable. They also left a note saying how happy they were for her and Jason. They wished they could be there but couldn't leave the village they were working in. There were fresh flowers from Alan and Monica. Emily and Nik sent some champagne and strawberries. There were touches everywhere in the suite that Elizabeth knew were from Lila.

"I don't know who to call first to thank. We are so lucky to have family and friends like we do. This week is going to be unbelievable." Jason looked at Elizabeth and agreed with her. He then took her into his arms and kissed her senseless.

Jagger, Stone and Karen made it into their suite. There were two bedrooms so Stone didn't have to sleep on the couch. He was glad that his friends were getting married. He had found himself a beautiful girlfriend but she couldn't make it because she was filming in Europe at the time. The two of them had met on set and he hoped that she could make it for the wedding. She was hoping to get a few days off for New Years.

The suites were beautiful and the views were outstanding. Robin and Patrick were taking in the view of the strip and decided that they all needed a day to explore outside the hotel. There were different travel guides on where to go and they thought going to see the Hoover Dam would be pretty cool. The Drakes were a passionate couple about seeing the world and what it has to offer them. "Do you think that they would all like to do that or should we just take some time and do it ourselves? I know the next few days are pretty much open but I don't want to force anyone to do what they don't want to do."

"Robin, I love you but you overthink everything. We will ask them if they are up to it and if they aren't we will just go anyway. Besides, I hear that couples massage is to die for and I think we could both use that." Robin looked at her husband and swatted him. She loved the way he teased her because it brought her back to how they first met. He was always tormenting her and she gladly gave it back.

Everyone put their things away and relaxed for the next couple of hours. They all decided to meet at the Penthouse Suite and talk about where to go for dinner. "I think that we can either eat here in the suite or we can choose one of the restaurants downstairs. The good thing about eating here is that we have an outstanding view. There is a pool on our balcony and the dinner room table seats ten. I say we party here but it is up to you all."

"What is it with you and pools, Quartermaine? I think that it would be a great way to spend the evening. How about tomorrow we go check out Hoover Dam? We need to do some exploring? Then we can just chill by the pool or go golfing. I hear the course is great."

"I think that would be wonderful. I just need the girls to help me find the perfect dress? There is plenty of time to do both tomorrow. You guys golf and us girls will shop. Just leave your wallets where we can find them." Everyone agreed that tomorrow should be a fun day. The dress is important. Hoover Dam was not going anywhere and there was only so much time left before the wedding.

Elizabeth wished that Emily was here because she was the one that she truly wanted to help find her gown. When dinner was in full swing there was a knock on the door. Jason went to answer it and there was his sister, Emily and her fiancé Nik. Elizabeth saw Emily and ran over to see her and hugged her like she hadn't seen her in years instead of a few days.

"I thought that you two were going to be in Greece till school started again. I am so glad that you are here." Emily introduced Nik to the gang.

"There is plenty to eat so you both need to get some of this great food we ordered. Where are you staying? I am so glad that you both could make it. Grandmother did a great job on picking the hotel. I guess she had this all planned and you are already set up in your suite."

"You are too smart, big brother. Grandmother always is two steps ahead of all of us. I can tell you that she has an amazing wedding planned for you and Elizabeth. Everyone here knows what their part is in the wedding except for you and Elizabeth. Just expect the unexpected and you will be happy."

Elizabeth was on cloud nine knowing her best friend was there for her big day. She had a feeling that Em would be there but knowing that she was going to help with picking out the wedding gown was just what she needed and wanted.

The evening was filled with laughter and great memories. They hung out on the balcony overlooking the strip. The best part was that everyone was together and having a great time. The evening was over and everyone started leaving. "Em, I just want to thank you for leaving your trip early to be with us. You don't know how much this means to Jason and me. You are my best friend." Emily got that serious look in her eyes and Nik looked back at her and Jason caught it.

"If there is something that needs to be said, please say it. I can tell something is up between you too. The looks have been going back and forth all night. I guess it is because of the way I have been conditioned to see trouble before it happens. So little sis, tell us what you want."

"Nik and I have overheard a couple of conversations that his brother, Lucky was having with Sam. She is definitely pregnant but with Lucky's child and not yours. She wants to pass it off as yours and get a hold of your money. She also wants to make a big scene at the wedding. She knows about the wedding being held here in Las Vegas but not which hotel we are in. She also wants to substitute herself with Elizabeth so she marries Jason and that Lucky marries Elizabeth. I am not sure how they planned to do that but I am thinking that they plan on drugging Elizabeth. Nik and I have someone watching the two of them and will report on whether or not they get to Vegas and make sure nothing happens to you two."

"Nik, why didn't you want to tell us about Lucky and Sam? Are you afraid that I would blame you for your brother? I can tell you that I wouldn't do that to you. You are not Lucky or his keeper. I understand that you feel responsible for him and are trying to protect him by not saying anything but we need to know about any threat. I guess that exploring Hoover Dam is out for now till Lucky and Sam are taken care of. Thank you Emily for telling us the truth. Nik, thank you for coming here with Emily for our wedding. It means more to me than you know. I love you both. You are my family."

Nik and Emily said their goodbyes and went to their suite. Elizabeth looked at Jason and was terrified. "Elizabeth, it will be alright. I promise you that I will protect you from those crazy lunatics. They will not get near us. I do think that we should stick close to the hotel till they are locked up somewhere. I guess we need to tell hotel security about what might happen."

There was a knock on the door and Jason went to get it. The hotel security team came up to the penthouse along with Nik and Emily. The security team was made aware of the threats and the pictures of both Sam McCall and Lucky Spencer were sent to them from Nik's security team. The two of them were in Las Vegas but had not made it to their hotel yet. They hadn't done anything so the cops couldn't arrest them. The important thing was that security was made aware of them and knew what to do to protect their guests.

"Mr. Quartermaine, I will make sure that you and Ms. Webber are protected from any intruders. There will be only limited employees who will be able to get to the penthouse suites for the next few days. All other staff will be told about this couple and their photos will be shown. This way if they try to act like they are part of the staff, the staff will know they are fake and security will get them. If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact us." The security team shook their hands and left.

"Nik and I will stay here. I know there is another bedroom in this suite. We have brought a few things including our tooth brushes and toothpaste. I just want you to feel safe and I will feel better being here" Elizabeth hugged her best friend and showed her their room for the night.

Everyone went to their rooms for the night. "Jason, do you think everything will be alright. I am worried about what is going to happen. I just want everything to be perfect because I know that we are perfect together. Maybe we should marry tomorrow so nothing can happen."

"I don't want to miss up Grandmother's plans for us. I know it will be okay. I trust Nik will take care of his brother. We also have the staff here watching out for them. Don't worry. The gang can go to Hoover Dam without us. We can just chill here tomorrow. I know Em, will go with you to pick out the perfect gown. She has great taste and so do you. I know you will find the perfect dress. There is one thing that you can do for me. My back is kind of sore. Do you think that your magic hands can untie those knots?"

"I do believe that I can take care of that. There was a magic potion in one of our baskets that can do just that." Elizabeth went and got the massage oil that was in the basket from her sister, Sarah. This will do the trick. She laid out a towel on the bed and helped Jason out of his shirt. His body was that of a Greek god. He was exquisite. Jason laid down on the towel. Elizabeth straddled her soon to be husband and poured some of the massage oil onto his back. Her fingers worked their magic on his shoulders and back. He could feel the tension ease from his body. Elizabeth massaged his whole body and gave him a very happy ending. Jason loved the way her fingers kneaded all the parts that needed it the most. His favorite part was when her lips went everywhere her fingers went. The tension was being released and then her lips would bring it back up. When she got to his cock, it was all he could do not to let go. "Jason, don't hold back on my account. I am here for your pleasure. You have done so many wonderful things and knowing that in a few days you will be my husband has made me the happiest woman in the world. Let go, I promise not to bite." Jason lost it right then. Seeing the desire in her eyes pushed him further than he intended to go.

"I am getting into the shower to clean up. I must have gotten some of the massage lotion on me and I think that I need to take it off. If you are game, you can join me, sweetheart." Jason didn't want to move but since she asked so nicely, he decided that he would join her. He got behind her in the shower and started to do to her body what she had done to his. He loved making love to Elizabeth more than anything else in the world. She was the light that was in his eyes and the love shone between them everywhere they went. He scrubbed her back and helped wash her hair and then took the sprayer and rinsed her body off to make sure that all the massage oil was gone and also the soap. He teased her with the spray and made her body hum. She knew that she was about to go over but she needed to feel him inside of her. She put the sprayer back where it belonged and put her hands against the shower wall. She spread her beautiful long legs for her lover. She started to touch herself so he would know that she wanted him. No words were spoken, just the two of them making each other cum till they collapsed. They both felt like at first they couldn't or wouldn't move from the shower but they knew that they needed to make it to the bed because the next few days were going to full of surprises.

Jason wrapped Elizabeth in her robe and he wrapped himself in his robe. They made it to the bed and both fell sound asleep. The next morning they woke up and had breakfast on the balcony. Emily was already dressed for the day and Nik had gone to talk to his men about the whereabouts of his brother, Lucky and Sam.

"I am sorry, Mr. Cassadine. They somehow got away from us but we know that they are still in town. They know that Jason and Elizabeth are here and they are just waiting to get to them. I have talked to the security team at the hotel and they told me that if Sam or Lucky come anywhere near the hotel that Jason will be warned. My team and I will be looking out for them and we have eyes everywhere here at the hotel."

"Okay, I trust you and your crew. You have always done a great job on the island and I know that you will do fine here. I have heard that more family members are on their way today and tomorrow. Elizabeth's sister and brother will be here this afternoon and her grandmother is here already. She is staying with Mrs. Lila Quartermaine. Her parents will be here tomorrow. Emily's parents are coming in tomorrow too. I just need for you to be sure they are safe too. Thank you and if everything works out all right then there will be a big bonus for you and your team." Nik left his security team and made it back up to the penthouse.

"Elizabeth, I have been thinking. I think that we should have our bachelorette party tomorrow night. Today is the big day for shopping for your wedding gown but tomorrow night we should have some fun. We can take one of the security guards with us for protection. We can hit a few of the nearby casinos and see what trouble we can get into." Just as Emily was saying that Nik walked in the door. Elizabeth about died laughing at the look on Emily's face. She looked like a little child that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"What did I miss? I know it must be something big because I don't ever recall seeing that look on Emily's face before." Elizabeth started laughing even harder than. Jason just looked at Nik, and whispered to him what was going on.

"Emily, you want to give Elizabeth a bachelorette party? I guess that means the guys and I have a bachelor party to plan. Thanks for the idea, babe." Emily threw one of the pillows on the nearby couch at him.

"Elizabeth please help my little sister by taking her shopping. I think she needs retail therapy and soon. I will call downstairs and have the Robin and Karen meet you at the boutique. I think Nik and I need to get the guys and get some golfing in before our money is gone."

"Everything is on the house, remember? Your grandmother will not be happy if she heard you complaining about spending money. I think we should call her and have her meet us there for checking out the venue and more importantly the gowns." Jason called his grandmother and told him that they were on the way to the boutique and would meet Emily and Elizabeth there.

Emily and Elizabeth took the elevator down to the lobby and met their friends at the boutique. "Elizabeth, I have two surprises for you. Your sister, Sarah and your grandmother were able to make it in time for checking out the venue and watching you pick out your gown. I know how much you wanted your family here too. I sent your brother, Steven with Edward and out to the golf course. I know the men will be playing all day and that they know we will be shopping." Just then, Sarah and Audrey rounded the corner. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes when she saw her sister and grandmother.

"I was hoping that you would be able to make it here. Thank you for coming here." The sales team came over to Mrs. Quartermaine and made sure that she and everyone else was taken care of especially the bride to be. Elizabeth was so happy and when she was shown the first set of gowns, she knew that she was in the right place. It is not easy to find the perfect gown when you are so tiny. There were going to be a lot to be a lot of tears going around. The sales ladies went and brought out something for everyone to toast to the bride to be. Elizabeth was a beauty to behold on a regular day but today she was absolutely stunning. She found her gown after trying on about a good dozen of them. It was from the David Tutera Collection and it made her look like a queen. She was breathtaking. Sarah had her phone with her to take photos to send to their mother. She was on her way with their dad but Elizabeth didn't know it yet. She was going to have her whole family with her on her wedding day.

The moment of truth came when she put on her veil. There was not a dry eye around her. She took a look in the mirror and knew that she was going to wear this gown. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It is trimmed in crystals along the neckline and the bodice of the gown. There is a lace layered skirt which flares to full length with a long train. The color is ivory with a hint of blush. The veil matches the gown with the crystal beads. Everyone loved the way it looked on her. Lila and Audrey knew that Jason was going to be speechless when he sees her walk down the aisle.

The next few hours were checking on the venue, picking the food and especially the wedding cake. There was a chapel for the wedding and down the hall from the chapel was where the reception was going to be held. The flowers, photographer and everything else was done with the help of Audrey and Lila. Emily had already gotten things started for the bachelorette party when Elizabeth was changing from one gown to another. Everyone was looking forward to that even Lila and Audrey. Emily had told them about a club that had some dancers that would get the night going for them.

The men had just got back from their golfing excursion. They were hot and sweaty but they had a great time "bonding". Jason even said that Edward didn't cheat this time. Jason won the bet because the guys thought for sure that Edward would cheat. Patrick being the doctor was the winner. Jason seems to think now that Patrick plays more then he lets on. Jagger told Jason that he was just having a good day because usually he could beat him. They all want to see what the women were up too and were very impressed that there wasn't a lot of bags going back up to the room. That was because the clothes that were bought for the wedding were being altered and they would be sent up to the respective rooms when they were done. Most of the alterations were easy fixes and would be done today. Elizabeth's gown was just about perfect but until she picked her shoes, the length was in question. She is very petite so the dress was a little long but fit her everywhere else perfectly. They all headed to their rooms and were exhausted by the days end.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason and Nik made a plan to trap Sam. "I think that if you split Sam from Lucky then you will be able to do damage control on their plot. I think that best way to do that is for Emily and me to seek out my brother. I will let him think that Emily is all against your plan to marry her best friend. Once we get him, we can make sure that he is back in Port Charles or maybe on a flight to France where my mother is right now. I will have to get his guard down and then we can slip him something and at least get him away from here to after the ceremony. We could even hold him in one of the hotels here in Las Vegas and when you are married, let him go. I think he is the more dangerous one out of the two. Sam is pregnant with I believe Lucky's child and she will not hurt the baby or herself. I also don't think that she will try to hurt you or Elizabeth with all your family around."

Jason thought about it but wasn't sure it would work. "I think that we might have to ask a few more people about it first. I don't want anything to hurt Elizabeth and I know that she was in love with him at one time. She is scared for both of us after we heard what they plan to do. I know if we stay here we will be alright but the ladies are taking Elizabeth out on the town for her bachelorette party and we are having my bachelor party and that would be the time they would strike. I am not sure if they have help or not but I can't chance it. Maybe we need to ask Elizabeth and Emily how they feel about it."

Emily and Elizabeth just came back inside from hanging out on the balcony to get some sun. "It is absolutely beautiful out there. I think that we should do another cook-out and swim party. Your friends and my family have plans to go see Hoover Dam but I know I can't go. The casino is great but I think that I have given them enough of my money today. The pool is so inviting, Jase. Let's go swimming. I will show you my new bikini that I bought yesterday. Emily plans on going with her grandmother down the strip for some souvenirs." Jason laughed because he knew how trapped she felt. Yesterday he got to go golfing and it felt great out there. She was in danger of being drugged and taken hostage by Lucky so Sam could try to get Jason back. Lucky would marry her and take her somewhere no one could find them. That was there plan. Sam would tell everyone that she was having Jason's baby hoping the family would force him into marrying her. Then she would take his money and run. Everyone knew what was at stake so Elizabeth was pretty much stuck to the hotel till their wedding day except for her bachelorette party.

"I was thinking that we could have a great day here in our room. How about we combine both the bachelor and bachelorette party. That way we can still check out all the different nightclubs but we can be in a larger group so there would be more protection." The four of them thought on it and decided that it could be a lot of fun. This way no craziness goes on and Elizabeth would be more protected. Emily started making calls and Nik called down to Jagger who was working on Jason's bachelor party. Everyone made their way up to the penthouse before going to see the Hoover Dam.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. There is so much to see but I am not sure about some of the places on our list. I guess we need to make a few changes. There are quite a few shows that we can see but since there are so many of us, I am not sure if we can get enough tickets." The manager had shown Lila some of the great entertainment that was on the strip. He had made arrangements for everyone already for two of the shows for tonight and tomorrow night. They were both here at hotel.

"Elizabeth, I have a surprise for you. There are two people coming here that have traveled for the past two days to get here. Their limo should be getting to our hotel in about an hour. I think that Audrey and I will stay here with you while everyone goes to Hoover Dam. I have something that I want to do for you especially and we will have to go down the strip once they get here because that is where the surprise will be held." Elizabeth didn't know what to do. She wanted to go with everyone so much but she knew that her safety was in jeopardy and knowing that Lila was taking her somewhere that she was putting herself in danger as well.

"Lila, I don't want to put you in any danger. I know how important it is for me to stay here and not leave. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt or worse."

"Dear, we will not be in any harm. Where we are going is perfectly safe. No one will know we are there so no one will be going there. This is something that I want to do for you. You need to relax for your big day and tonight will be lots of fun." Everyone left the penthouse including Jason. He was told what was going on and he loved the day of pampering for the women. The men were going to the speedway for some racecar driving in a mini race. It was going to be fun, hot and sweaty. They were going to be able to get all of their aggressions out of the race cars they would be driving.

Elizabeth hung out with her Grams and Lila while waiting for her surprise. Once tea was served, there was a knock on her door. Elizabeth went to answer it and there was her parents. She was so happy that they would actually come for it that she started to cry. "Grams, did you know? I am so happy. Thank you both for coming here. This means a lot to me. So, Lila I guess Alan and Monica are on their way here too." Lila just raised her hands up and then the second knock on the door came and there were Jason's parents. Monica and Alan walked into the penthouse, right on queue.

"Okay, Alan and Jeff you need to go. This surprise is for us ladies only." Alan and Jeff pretended to be hurt but hugged the ladies and walked out of the penthouse. They met the other men out at the speedway. Jason was very happy that his dad and Elizabeth's dad was there. He knew now that Lila was definitely up to her neck in surprises.

Emily walked over to the penthouse and said that she didn't go because she had a headache. Lila gave her some aspirin and water. "I think it is time to get you out of here for your surprise. Emily put the blindfold on the bachelorette. We don't want to let out our surprise until we need too." Emily put the blindfold on her best friend and then led her out of the penthouse and into the limousine.

The limousine took them to a spa just outside of the strip. Emily took the blindfold off of Elizabeth and she could see that she was finally out of the hotel. They walked into the spa and were met by the best looking men in the state of Nevada. The spa had everything to make you feel great. There were areas for any kind of massage that you can think of. There was an area for manicure and pedicures. There was a salon there for any kind of treatment you could want for your hair. The spa was closed down for Elizabeth's bridal party. All the ladies that were going to the wedding were there. There was no trip to Hoover Dam. It was a ruse for her surprise. The men that worked there were trained in every phase of massage and relaxation techniques. The spa smelled of the different lotions that were used and you could almost feel like you are on a tropical island. The sound system for the different areas had you feel like you are in a rainforest, by the ocean or a waterfall. The spa was a piece of heaven that Elizabeth did not want to leave. Her masseuse was incredible. Emily and Elizabeth were together the whole afternoon. Everyone else was around getting their treatments done.

When they got back from the spa, the men were hanging out at one of the bars in the hotel. They were bragging about the race car driving skills. The alcohol was getting to them and then they saw their wives and future wives in front of them. The ladies looked incredible and the men knew they were very lucky. The manager told them to be ready for the bachelor/bachelorette parties at seven in the lobby. The fun was going to being for them then. It was just about five so everyone went to their rooms to get ready. Lila had surprised Jason and Elizabeth with a chef waiting for them in their penthouse to create a great memory for them. He was one of the best chefs in the city of Las Vegas and he was there to show Elizabeth how to cook Jason's favorite meal.

"Elizabeth, I am here to help you create your husband to be favorite dish. I was told by his mother and grandmother that he loves a great steak dinner. This is the way to his heart and the best part is you can have my expertise for the next hour and a half. I know that you have your party to get ready for but you look amazing. I don't think that you should change a thing." Elizabeth loved him already and Jason didn't know what to think. Elizabeth watched the Food Network all the time so she knew that he was the best. Jason's favorite meal was like most men. A great steak, baked potato, salad, broccoli and home-made rolls. The desert was a bit different. He loved tiramisu. This was the main part that she needed to learn. He had already had the salad done. He had the steaks on the grill and the baked potatoes in the oven. The broccoli was about to go on the stove.

Elizabeth worked with the chef on the tiramisu, the salad dressing and making the rolls. She was finished and dinner was on the table. She thanked the chef for her lessons. He left her one of his dvds and also his cookbook for beginners. There was a kiss the chef's apron that she was wearing when he saw her. Chef Jamie had left but he gave me some nice wedding gifts and helpful hints.

Jason was fresh out of the shower and he smelled so good that Elizabeth had a hard time concentrating on their dinner. Jason loved the meal and seemed unaware of his fiancé's lack of attention to their meal. Elizabeth did know that she needed to eat because they had a big night ahead of them. The tiramisu was going to have to wait till later. She knew that her dessert was going to be his favorite part of the night.

The two of them had finished eating and Elizabeth went and changed into her new outfit. It was very short, shiny and sexy. It was silver in color with crystals and beads on it. It went down to just above her knees. It fit her like a glove and Jason could not get enough of looking at her. She would be turning every head male head that she went by. Jason was very glad that the party was going to be both bachelor and bachelorette. He didn't need any men staring at her without him being there. They made their way down to the lobby just at seven o'clock.

The manager had brought them to one of the favorite shows on the strip that happened to be at their hotel. It was a tribute concert for the King of Rock and Roll. Everyone loved Elvis. They all made their way into the theatre. The show was going to start in a few minutes. Once the show was over, the guests got to go and meet the singers of the show. They loved the music and thought the guys were great. One of their favorite Elvis impersonators said that he would be honored to sing one of the songs from the show for their wedding reception. Jason shook his had and said that he would love that.

The next few hours were the wedding party going from one bar to another. There was a fleet of limos bringing them from one place to another. Luckily there were no one trying to break up their parties or try to kidnap the bride to be. "Jason, I can't tell you how happy I am that you have the family and friends that you do. My family has always been hard to pin down at any one time and for Lila and Audrey to be able to get all of my family here at one place is just a miracle. I love you so much and I want you to know that I was always make you happy and proud to be my husband." Jason looked Elizabeth and smiled.

"I want you to know that my family loves and adores you. They know that we are made for each other and that we will stay that way. You are my Lila. I now feel like I have everything that I want but I am missing one thing. I still haven't figured out what to do once we are married. I was thinking about going to architect school. I am not someone who wants to stay and work in a hospital all the time or work for my grandfather. I love being in control of my own life. When I was a captain, I felt that way. I want to do that but not go back into the military. I was always dreaming of building beautiful homes all across the country and made even in other countries. I guess it is the wanderlust in me when I joined up. I love the art work that you do. I think that you can help me do the designing inside the buildings or homes that I create. Sorry, I hate when I ramble."  
"I love that idea. I know when you first got back that you were lost in what you wanted to do. I am sure that what you want to do will be great. I had a dream, I think the other night but it could be a memory. It was like we were back in the early days of Chicago. You designed some of the greatest building in the area. Your name was on a lot of buildings back in the early 1900's. The problem is I forgot what your name was back then. I think that is why you want to do that again. I also feel that it was one of our best lives together. I worked along your side and helped whenever I had a chance. We had two young sons that looked just like you. You had a great life and then there was an explosion that took our family away. There were never sure if it was an accident or on purpose." Jason looked at her so tenderly and hugged her to his side. He knew that she was remembering because he had that same dream a few nights before too.

They got back to their penthouse suite holding tightly to each other. Everyone noticed that the couple seemed subdued but they realized that since Sam and Lucky still were not found that they were probably thinking about that.

"Jason, let's go for a swim. You still haven't seen my new bikini. I can't promise it will stay on long though." Elizabeth changed into her bikini. The color matched her eyes and Jason couldn't wait to see it off of her. The two of them went into the pool. It was cool outside but the pool was heated. The two of them swam for a few minutes when Jason decided he wanted to see a little more skin.

"I love your bikini but I think you don't really need that top." He took her top off and had her sit on the steps. She leaned back and let him have his way with her. He knew exactly what he needed to do to make her scream his name. She came twice before he even had her bottom part of her bikini off of her. She then decided that she would do the same for him by taking off his trunks. He sprung out of it and was ready for action. Between what her mouth and hands were doing to him he was now screaming her name.

"I need to feel you in me, Jase. I want us to scream each other's name out at the same time. I think we have had enough fun in the pool and need to get to bed. They both got out of the pool and put on their robes. Elizabeth was freezing and ran into the suite before Jason got too. They made it to the bed and threw the off their robes. Elizabeth pushed Jason onto the bed. She got him on his back and straddled him. She made sure that he was nice and hard before she slid down his hard glorious shaft. She grinded down on him and got them into a really good rhythm. She knew that he was about to cum so she found her spot and helped herself along so they could cum together. She then collapsed on him and they fell asleep soon afterwards. The next day was rehearsal day and they were going to see how everything was turning out. She seemed to forget that she was in danger but knew that sometimes just going with the flow was the best way and enjoy the moment while you are in it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam had never been so bored in her life. She hating being pregnant but she knew if she wanted to get her man that she would have to try to pass this baby off as Jason's and not some random guy she hooked up with a few weeks after Jason left the ship. Lucky told her to lay low because they knew the next day would be too late and they had to get Elizabeth alone that day without any interference. Lucky planned on using his brother to help him drug Elizabeth. He needed to get her married and then they could go somewhere without the "Captain" and she would fall in love with him again.

Sam wanted in on the fun but she couldn't disguise herself as big as she was at the time. She knew that Lucky would get Elizabeth and then she could have Jason. "Lucky shouldn't you be going to see your brother now. I think he wanted to meet you at eleven for an early lunch at the hotel." Lucky mumbled something and then walked out of their hotel room. The hotel that they were staying at was very cheap and on the outskirts of the strip. They planned on making their money from getting married to Elizabeth and Jason. They needed the golden couple separated for their plan to work.

Nik hated waiting but he knew that Lucky would be there. He had called their mother, Laura and she was on her way to get Lucky out of Las Vegas. Nik told his mother about Lucky's obsession to Elizabeth and that she doesn't want to have anything to do with him. "Mom. Calm down. I need you to focus so we can get him out of here before he gets hurt or he hurts someone. When the time is right I will get you." Emily went and sat with Laura and kept a lookout for Lucky.

Jason and Elizabeth did not know about the plan that his sister and Nik had to get Lucky. Elizabeth had her final fitting and Jason was walking her down to the lobby to meet with Lila, Audrey and the gang. Elizabeth saw Lucky before she could tell Jason. Jason had turned and walked the other way. Elizabeth went over to her mother and grandmother and told them that Lucky was in the lobby but was not sure if he saw her or not. Lucky did spot her and followed her into the boutique. He watched her go into the back to put her gown on. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He made sure that he had the syringe so she would be his wife soon. Seeing her in her wedding gown was enough to pump up the adrenaline in which to grab her and run. He came up behind her and got her with the syringe. She collapsed onto him and he made off with her out of the lobby into the traffic.

The store clerk went back to check on the bride when she saw Lucky taking her away in the gown. "Call 911. I think someone just kidnapped the bride to be." Lila was shocked and the women were coming undone. Lila called her grandson to let him know that Lucky had Elizabeth.

"Jason, dear. We have a problem. Lucky must have seen Elizabeth go into the boutique and has kidnapped her in her wedding gown. The police have been called but it will be impossible for them to find her in her gown. There are so many chapels and so many brides. What are we going to do?" Jason called all the men and they decided to go in pairs to the nearest chapels from the hotel. The sales lady saw them go out the door and go west. That is where he and Jagger went. They were already outside of the building and knew the nearest chapel was two blocks down. They raced down there and got into the chapel just as the couple in there were about to say "I do".

Jason saw Elizabeth and knew that she was drugged. She also knew that Lucky was forcing her. Jagger went and saw one of the cops and told them that she was inside. "Elizabeth, sweetheart, look at me. I need you to know that I love you and that you don't have to marry Lucky." Elizabeth looked at Lucky and then at Jason. She seemed to be a bit confused.

"Why are there two Jason's? I am a bit confused. (She looked at Lucky) You told me that you were Jason and that you gave me that shot because we need it for our honeymoon. You said you loved me. You are Lucky." Just then Elizabeth passed out. Lucky had given her too much of the medicine he got from Sam. The clerk called 911 for an ambulance to take Elizabeth to a nearby hospital. Jason called his grandmother to tell her what happened and that he was on his way to the hospital closest to the strip. He wanted them to know so they could be there for her when she woke up.

The clerk had not finished the ceremony so Elizabeth and Lucky were not actually married. The police came in and arrested Lucky for kidnapping and fraud. He was taken to jail and Elizabeth to a nearby hospital. The doctor checked her out and told her to take it easy for the rest of the day. The gown was ruined and Elizabeth didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"I want this gown to be dry cleaned and then given away to help someone have the dream gown that normally they could not afford." Lila was thrilled with that idea. Everyone was so grateful for the observant sales lady.

Lila thanked the sales lady and gave her a huge tip. The gown that Elizabeth liked just as much as the one ruined did not need to be fixed. Luckily for Elizabeth things were getting better for her and Jason. Lucky told the police were they were staying and Sam was sent to the brig. Sam had gone AWOL when Jason retired. She became pregnant and didn't know who the father was and it was definitely not Jason's child.

Elizabeth got out of the hospital a couple of hours after being brought in. She was able to rest because the rehearsal was canceled. Elizabeth and Jason knew what to do and where to go so the rehearsal wasn't really needed. "I am so sorry that I ruined our rehearsal. I tried to say something when I first saw Lucky but you were walking away and I didn't want you to worry or have you think that I was paranoid."

"If you ever feel that you are in trouble, tell me. Even if it turns out to be nothing at all, never be afraid to say something. I am so grateful that Jagger and I made it to you in time. I am so happy that Lucky didn't get his way and marry you. Tomorrow is our day. I can't wait for it to begin." Just then there was a knock on the door. Everyone was there to bring the rehearsal dinner to them.

"Elizabeth, tradition says that the groom and bride can't see each other till their wedding. I say that Jason goes and stays with Nik and we have a girl's night tonight." Elizabeth didn't know what to do. The trouble was over but there was no need to tempt fate when it came to their wedding.

"Okay, Jason after our dinner you need to go. Tomorrow I am all yours but tonight I am hanging out with my girls. Emily is right about tradition and I can't see you till we say our "I dos". Just know that when the time comes for our wedding it will be just us after that."

Everyone got comfortable and the rehearsal dinner that we had planned was now on its way to the penthouse. There was plenty of room because most of the rehearsal party had already eaten in the restaurant. The dinner was mainly for the wedding party existing of the bride, groom, maid of honor, best man and a few others. Emily was the maid of honor and Jagger was the best man. Sarah, Robin and Karen were the bridesmaids. Nik, Steven and Patrick were the groomsmen. The dinner went smoothly until it was time for the men to leave and the women to move in.

"I am leaving under protest. I just want to make sure that you are all right." The women laughed at Jason knowing that he was trying to stay.

"I will call you. I just can't see you till we get married tomorrow afternoon. It will be worth the wait. I promise. Just remember that I can't wait to see you in your dress blues. I love a man in uniform." Jason relented and went with the guys to Nik's penthouse suite. They decided to have a few drinks and hang out for the rest of the night.

The ladies decided that it was time to have a few drinks and watch some old romantic movies on the television. They had brought with them some popcorn and cokes for their movie night. They had all gotten into their pajamas and were having an old fashioned slumber party. They watched their favorites like "When Harry met Sally", "Top Gun" and a few others. They all talked about their first kiss and their first true loves. It was amazing how much fun they had without having any alcohol or guys around them. They all fell asleep around one in the morning. They had a big day later on and knew they needed some sleep.

The guys decided to play poker and drink beer. They all bonded and had a great time. It was well after three when they fell asleep. Later that day, Jason was going to be the luckiest man in Las Vegas. He was about to marry the love of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning of the wedding was a blur to both Elizabeth and Jason. When Elizabeth woke up she knew that she was going to have the wedding of her dreams to the man who she loved before she even met him. He had haunted her dreams since she was a teen and never believed that he was a true blue hero and all hers. She realized that they were meant for each other and would always be.

"Good morning Elizabeth, I hope you had a great time last night. The way this room looks you all must have had a blast. Sarah, what were you and your sister doing? It looks like a scene from a teen age movie." Sarah and Elizabeth looked at their mother and laughed.

"Close mom. We had a bachelorette/slumber party. We ate popcorn, drank lots of soda and watched every girlie movie we could get our hands on. We even played truth or dare. No guys so the fun stuff we had to skip." Elizabeth just looked at her sister and then her mother and started to laugh. She couldn't remember a time when Sarah had ever really stood up for her like that and she was so glad that they were both there for her big day.

All the ladies picked up the living room and then they went down to the salon and spa. That was going to take a few hours for every to get pampered and looking good for the wedding. The lady from the boutique had the second gown ready for Elizabeth to try on and make sure that everything was perfect. Elizabeth, Emily and Lila went to the boutique first to make sure the dress is ready before going into the salon. Lila loved this dress more than the first one. It was a bit more vintage than the last one but it looked incredible on Elizabeth. She looked like someone who stepped out of a forties movie. Lila knew that next to Jason's dress blues that this dress was exactly what she needed. When Elizabeth first tried it on, she cried because it felt like something that her grandmother had worn or more like something she might have worn if she was born in that era. The gown had a hint of lace and was simple. It had some beautiful beading on it and was floor length and ivory in color. She was going to wear some vintage combs in her hair and no veil. The gown yesterday was a bad memory and today was a feeling of peace and calm. She knew that she had find the gown that was right for Jason and her wedding. There were no touch ups and it fit her like it was meant to be hers all along.

Emily, Lila and Elizabeth then went over to get relaxed in the spa and then off to the salon for the hair and make-up. Elizabeth's mom and her sister, Sarah had taken everything from the boutique and put it in the wedding hall for Elizabeth to get ready.

The morning was almost gone when Elizabeth finally made to the dressing room for her wedding. She was so happy about everyone who made it to her wedding. She knew that Sam and Lucky could not hurt Jason and herself so she could just enjoy her day. Her mother, sister and best friend were helping her getting her gown on without ruining her hair. The photographer was hard at work getting pictures of all the guests.

Jason woke up before all the rest of the guys did and went and took a shower. They all drank too much the night before and didn't get enough sleep but that didn't matter. Today was the day he was going to marry the woman of his dreams. He had been dreaming about her for half his life but knew her in real life for basically only a few months. It seems odd that something like this was true but the both felt that they were soulmates and that it was supposed to be this way.

He made breakfast for everyone and then asked Jagger and his dad to stay with him to make sure that he didn't try to see his soon to be bride. They talked a couple of times the night before and already talked once that morning. He knew that she had found another gown and that she was about to go relax in the spa and then get ready for the wedding. He had someone come up from the spa to give him and his buddies and family massages before the wedding. They all needed to relax and try to look like they were alive since most felt like death warmed over.

"I am not sure if you guys are going to survive my wedding. I have made it to a few of yours so the least you can do is make it through mine. You all look like you have fought the war and lost terribly. To me of course because I won all your money and I don't have a hangover. A lack of sleep yes but I was never one that needed a lot of sleep." Just then Jason got whacked by a flying pillow, then another one and then two more. "You all are poor sports. I think I will start the day with a massage and then marry the most beautiful woman in the world."

The guys got ready and headed down to the chapel. The chapel was small, simple and just the way it should be for their wedding. The only ones invited were the most special people in the lives of Elizabeth and Jason.

Jeff came into the room to get his daughter. She turned around and she saw a tear coming from her father's eyes. "I am so proud of you sweetie. I am sorry that your mother and I haven't been the best parents in the world but I want you to know that you, Sarah and Steven mean the world to your mother and myself. I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle to your future husband. He is a great guy and I know that you too will be happy."

"Dad, do you believe in soulmates? I feel that Jason and I have always been together. A lot longer than the few months that I have actually known him. I have been having dreams about him since I was fourteen years old. He told me that he also had been dreaming about me and when we first touched, it was like a jolt to our systems. I know it sounds crazy, but I truly believe it." Jeff hugged his daughter and whispered to her that he feels the same way about her mother.

The music began to play in the chapel and the wedding began. The men were already lined up waiting patiently for the bridesmaids, maid of honor and bride to walk down the aisle. Emily looked back at her best friend and smiled at her. She knew that soon it would be Elizabeth walking down the aisle like she was now and that Nik would be waiting for her. The wedding march began playing and Elizabeth and her father walked down the aisle in the chapel. Her father kissed her on her forehead and whispered that he loved her.

The minister began to speak and Jason and Elizabeth just stared into each other eyes. They were so happy to be there. The minister than asked for them to recite their vows.

"Jason, I have loved you long before we met. I always knew that I would find my soulmate and was truly amazed the day that I first met you. You were good-looking, sweet and funny. Then our hands touched and I could feel the electricity between the two of us. You followed me outside and we kissed behind the trees. I knew right then that you were the true love of my life. Ever since then, you have proved to me that we were truly destined to be together. I love you Jason. You are my first thought when I wake up and the last thing that I think about when I close my eyes at night." She said these vows looking into the clearest blue eyes that she had ever seen.

"Elizabeth, I agree with everything that you just said. I have loved you since I first dreamt about you when I was a teen also. I feel that we have lived many lives together and each time something tears us away from each other. Yesterday, I thought that it was going to happen again but I got there just in time. You are the first thing that I think of when I awake and the last thing before I go to sleep. I am so glad that you and my sister are best friends and that I met you. You are my world and I love you." The rest of the vows were said and they were allowed to kiss for the first time as husband and wife.

"Everyone I would like you to congratulate the new Mr. and Mrs. Jason Quartermaine." Everyone cheered and the real partying started. The wedding party first had to get some photos done. Then the family pictures and soon there was a photo with the whole wedding party.

They finished the photos and went into the reception hall. The cake was beautiful. Lila and Audrey had done a great job on getting everything done and everyone there for the couple to have an amazing wedding. They danced their first dance and soon everyone was on the floor dancing with them. There were some extra guests that made it in time for both the ceremony and the reception. Sarah's boyfriend came in from seeing his family. He had proposed to her at Christmas and they were getting married sometime in fall. Steven's wife is a doctor like himself and she left their home a few hours before and got in just in time. They were expecting their first child that summer. Stone's girlfriend made in time for the wedding and the New Year. After the reception they were both going to Europe so he could be with her while she is acting in her new movie.

They also had the father daughter dance and not a dry tear in the place. Some with the mother son dance. Monica and Jason looked great. Jason loved dancing with Elizabeth. She knew how to make him look good and he knew it. There were many toasts to the new couple and soon it was time to cut the cake. There was a photographer and also a videographer. The two of them sometimes fought over who got what picture and it was almost comical. When it came time to toss the bouquet, it was a shoe-in for Emily to catch it and Nik to catch the garter. Sarah said it was rigged and both Jason and Elizabeth couldn't stop laughing at that.

"Maybe, but you will never know big sis. Some secrets I will take to my grave and that will be one of them." Sarah laughed when she heard that because that is something that they would always say to each other when they were keeping secrets from their parents. Of course that was easy because their parents were around much when they needed to keep secrets. Audrey knew about it but she never let on when the other would tell her what the other one did.

The evening was ending and the New Year was about to begin. The honeymoon was going to happen the next day when they flew out to the Bahamas. The two of them were ready to start their new life together and for their happy ever after.


End file.
